Kage of Tennis
by animesempaigirl
Summary: The girls decide to start a tennis team. The Naruto side of the story, Princess of Tennis, a Prince of Tennis story.
1. Chapter 1

Kage of Tennis

-------------------------

Summary: The girls of Naruto are planning to start a tennis club for their school. What will they do to get to Nationals? The Naruto side of the Tennis no Ojisama fanfic: Princess of Tennis.

------------------------

Prologue: Time to start our own paths!

-----------------------

"Our boys are the one of the final four in the distract!"

"Awesome! I bet they will win, go to Nationals, and maybe even go worldwide!"

"I am amazed at them. They really do know how to represent for our school."

The talk of the halls were spreading everywhere like a plague. The boys of the tennis club won their game and become one of the final four for the district championship and could be qualified to get into Nationals. Many student of the junior high felt proud for the 8 boys. They all admired them, letting those to be a role model to others. The girls would fan over them and squeal in happiness when one of the regulars would look at them or even stand in the same classroom as they did.

But not all the girls and guys were fanning over a couple of regulars. To be exact, some weren't 100 percent happy.

"Damn. We need to talk to the principal, NOW!"

"I don't know, sempai. We have talked with him and he wouldn't listen to us at all."

"Maybe we should seduce him in order to do so."

"Eww, that is just so wrong."

"A-ano, my otou-san is w-w-w-wondering when I will f-find a t-team to play with."

"And I thought transferring here was a good idea. Pfft!"

As the girls walked down the hallways, many boys whipped their heads towards them as soon as they strolled right past them. Some of the girls smirk while the others groaned in annoyance. Some girls admired the way the seven girls could look so beautiful and still be intimidating to others. Their ways of life was so different. Even their hairstyles were different.

The best in their field and hardheaded type of girls, these seven women, young ladies, _teens_ were very determined to the core. They each had their own reasons of life and lived it to the fullest.

As lunch approached, the girls groaned as they sat down all together to eat.

One girl suddenly found out for the first time in life, an apple was interesting. The unspoken leader of the group coughed, causing all heads to turn.

"This is ridiculous. We are all just sitting here, doing absolutely nothing."

Her best friend, who assisted her in all reasonable situations, nodded in agreement.

"We all have very suitable abilities to start our own club."

"Really! Cool!"

One groaned in irritation while the other squealed with excitement.

"T-t-this might be a l-l-little hard for us. Everyone d-doesn't care about what the girls' sport teams or clubs even d-do."

The girl next to her nodded in agreement as she drank some of her orange juice.

"Ever since I transferred here, I have been looking for a challenge but there is none, whatsoever."

"Well, maybe you should something about it with us."

The girl rolled her eyes and continued to drink her orange juice.

"Whatever."

As lunch went by, the girls continued the whole half hour eating only. But they all agreed to meet up after school and watch the so-called famous regulars of the tennis team. As the hours went by, each girl begun to think up a brilliant thought. An idea that would send the whole world, including the regulars, to their knees, kissing their toes. (Which they all thought, eww.)

The leader of the seven stood at the location with her best friend. They spoke with whispers that only they could hear each other.

"Are you positive about this?"

Nod. "150 sure of myself. And I am pretty sure that the others would love it too."

"But would it interrupt your studies toward becoming a doctor?"

The leader shook her head and smiled. "Actually, this might help me. I can study the many ways of how the heck the guys get their ridiculous injuries and say tennis was the cause."

They both laughed out loud.

"Wow. What did we miss that was so funny?"

As the rest of the group join the leader, she shook her head. "Nothing. But we are all here."

Her best friend nodded. "Okay. First things first. Watch the boys practice."

"OH! CUTIES! I need to make a fan club supporting one of them!"

"You pig! We are here to spy on them, not drool, which by the way, here is a tissue."

"Hmph!"

The group became silent as they observed the boys' tennis club's practice.

"Hmm. They seem to be doing some endurance and then playing about matches right after the long run."

"Not to mention, that weird spiky hair guy with glasses seem to just show the weird green stuff and they freak out."

"A-a-actually, I-I heard that t-that is s-some kind of…vegetable juice…I think."

"Eww! Vegetable is bad for my skin complex."

"Actually, it's pretty good for your strength. That is IF you girlies care about that."

"Hey!"

The leader suddenly turned and walked fast towards the door to the school.

"Eh! Where are you going, sempai?"

"Just follow me and you'll see!"

As she rushed down the stairs, the other looked at each other with a confused look on their faces.

"SEMPAI! WAIT FOR US!" They all ran after her and ran like a stampede of bulls. As soon of one of them found her, they all crashed from suddenly stopping.

"Hey! Give us a warning, pig!"

"Urusei!"

All six girls silently watch their sempai as she stood in front of the regulars of the boys tennis club.

The vice caption nervously smiled. "Ano, may we help?"

She smirked and glared at the entire team. "Yeah. Stop being such show offs and save some of the glory to us!"

The freshman with spiky hair crooked his hair. "Glory? For what? Fashion?"

She cracked her knuckles and held up for fist, giving her friends a look. The six nodded and assembled themselves in a well manner.

She jabbed her thumbs towards herself. "For the new tennis team of Seishun Gakuen, us girls!"

The bouncy catlike guy crooked his head in confusion. "Huh? A girls' tennis team? But, that is impossible!" he declared while laughing.

BAM! He laid on the ground with a fuming women over him. The others inched away from her. Better not get on her bad side.

"Don't you ever laugh about us. Don't underestimate girl power."

The boy with looked so pretty opened his eyes to narrow slits. "Power. And whom, may I ask, while lead such a new team?"

She smiled triumphantly. "Me! Koichi Tsunade, granddaughter of the great second hokage! And us girls don't back down! We aim higher and achieve better goals! That is what us girls want…no, _will_ do!"

"Yeah!" shouted the chorus of agreements. Tsunade grinned at her friends. "Shizune, Sasuke, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari. We are going to nationals, just like the hokages before us. We WILL win and be number 1 in the world!"

"SHANNARO!"

------------------------------

Hokage – Famous Japanese players who represented Japan in tennis.

So, do you like? Basically, it is the Naruto side of the story of Princess of Tennis (a Prince of Tennis fanfic). I recommend reading that story before reading mine.

To be honest, I am just full of ideas for a bunch of fanfics. Haha, sorry if it does take me a very, very, VERY, VERY, _VERY, VERY_ long time before I update of my many fanfics. But here to be interviewed next time will be Tsunade Koichi! Yeah! And I am okay with any advice, questions, suggestions, and many some flames (but keep it under the wraps please!) for this story. And does the title suck? It's original…sort of.


	2. SORRY!

I am so sorry that I have not updated in a while. I promise to make it up to you all by making it extra EXTRA LLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

You get the picture. Please send in some suggestions for scenes or others and I will consider them. Thank you so so much!!!!!


End file.
